twdfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 10
At The Very End Of The Season,It Gets Epic.When There Is A Raging Dexteras Group Who Wants To Blaze Through The Ranks Of TWF.But Another Sinistera Group Has Good Chances Too.Will They Make It?Or Will The Sinisteras Take Over The TWF Again? Dexteras: 17 Sinistras: 10 Ties: 1 Match 1: Mini Man(DEX) Vs Bucks Gazillion(SIN) Its A Rematch After Mini Man Plans To End The Season With Bucks Down.Can He Do It?Round 1 Starts with Bucks Ordering The Planetaries To Beat Up Mini Man,But Mini's Newfound Powers Help Him Fend Off Every Last One.Round 2 Starts With Bucks Ordering The Planetarian To Finish The Dextera,But Mini Man Came Well Prepared And He Uses The Comet Crusher To Defeat The Planetarian.The Final Round Starts With Bucks Trying To Pin Mini Man,But Mini Man Uses The Shooting Star.But This Time, It Worked And Gazillion Was Pinned! Match 2: Coach Star(DEX) Vs. Planetary Pluto(SIN) The New Dextera Coach Squares Off With Leader Of The Planetaries.Round 1 Starts With Coach Pushing Pluto Across The Ring,Telling Him To Keep Running If He Wants To Win.Round 2 Starts With Pluto Plutoing Coach By Using The Pluto Plague. Pluto Also Adds That He Doesnt Care About Having Fun In Sports,He Just Wants To Win.That Made Coach Star REALLY Mad, Mad Enough To Use The Star Slammer. Match 3: Athlete Adam(DEX) Vs Mecha Man(SIN) Its Naturally Strong Against Gun Power In This Epic Match Of The Season!Round 1 Starts Off With Adam Tracking Around The Arena,And Mecha Man Following.Round 2 Starts And They Are Still Running,Unfortuetly,Mecha Man Caught Up And Managed To Hit Adam.Coach Star From The Sidelines Encourages Adam To Go On,And Run Again.This Time,Mecha Man Runs Out Of Fuel And Adam Wins. Match 4: Ninja Sone(SIN) Vs Athlete Adam(DEX) Its The Producers And The Powerplayers Face Off In The Fourth Match Of The Season. Round 1 Starts With Sone Throwing Knifes At Adam,But His Athletic Skills Manage To Help Him.Round 2 Begins With Sone Challenging Adam To A 40k Run,And Adam Starts To Think He Isnt Strong Enough.Coach Convinces Adam To Accept The Race.Adam Runs Faster Then Sone At First, But Falls Behind When He Gets Tired At The 10k Mark.Sone Unfortunely,Had Enough Stamina To Win. Match 5: Chef Sone(SIN) Vs. Clasher Clay(DEX) In This Match,Clay Hopes To Have A Bang Against The Sinistera Head Chef.Round 1 Starts With Sone Sauteing Mushrooms And Union In A Pot,But Clay Brings Him To His Knees.Round 2 Begins With Sone Strapping Clay To The Floor And Feeding Him Sleeping Powder With Food.Clay eats It,Not Knowing About The Sleeping Powder,And He Loses. Match 6: Designer Sone And Pirate Sone(SIN) Vs. Mini Man And Sports-Like Sam(DEX) The Producers Are Quickly Racing Through the Ranks Of The TWF,And This Group Of Dedicated Dexteras Wish To Stop Them! Round 1 Starts Off With Pirate Sone Disapearing,And Designer Sone Freezing Mini Man In Ice.In Round 2,Pirate Sone Drives In His Ship And Fires 20 Cannons All At Sam And He Loses.Mini Man Breaks Through The Ice,And Uses The Shooting Star To Pin Designer Sone.Then He Uses The Comet Crusher To Sink Pirate Sone's Ship.But Then The Prop Master Drops A Boulder On Mini Man,Causing His Downfall. Match 7: Coach Star(DEX) Vs. Gamer Sone(SIN) After Being The Only Power Player Left,Is There Still Hope? Round 1 Begins With Gamer Sone Working His Game System,And Coach Exersises. Round 2 Begins With Coach Dextroying Gamer's System And Treating Him To A Major Crushing.Coach Then Challenges Gamer To A Video Game Duel.Coach Chose Madden10.It Begins With Coach As The Ref And Gamer As The Quarterback.Quickly,Coach Disqualifys Gamer For Cheating On The Game.Coach Pulls Together A Lucky Win. Match 8: Governor Grim (SIN) vs. Sgt.Rock (DEX) The evil Sinistras leader's brother is back and way more evil, and Sgt.Rock is back too. Sgt.Rock was able to go through all of Grim's evil plans, being frustrated with none of his plans working, Grim has Steve and Cheeko help him with the big plan. First, They take out the ref. Second, they send a distraction for the Dexteras, Bucks then uses a hypnotizing device to hypnotize The Dexteras, they go into the ring along with all the other Sinistras, they beat up Rock and Grim pins him. Winning it for The Sinistras. Match 9: Coach Star(DEX) Vs Planetary Saturn(SIN) Its The Returned Saturns First Match Of The Season Against Coach Of The Power Players.Round 1 Starts With Saturn And Coach Pounding Eachother Until The bell.In Round 2,Saturn Calls In The Planetaries Against Coach While The Power Players Got Locked In The Locker Room.Coach Is Almost Pinned,Until Mini Man,Chef Kodabo And Chester,the Gameshow Host All Join In And Face The Planetaries.Unfortunetly,The Planetaries Beat Them And Coach Is Alone Again.Coach Pulls His Power Together And He Blows His Whistle!He Smashes Through The Croud Of Planetaries,But Gets Shot With A Dart By M-Hunter,Therfore,Stopping His Streak.Saturn Is About To Pin Coach Once And For All,But Chef Kodabo Uses The Cake Crusader To Smash Saturn Down!But Since Coach Is Also Down,Its A Tie! Match 10: Jean the Lumberjack (DEX) vs. Mugsy Thumbscrew (SIN) The Dexteras lumberjack Jean is ready to cut some major wood, and Mugsy is ready to take him on. Jean to good work of Mugsy henchman, but Mugsy wouldn't go easy on Jean and had him on the ropes, but when Primo Metal(New champ) tries to help Mugsy it ends up having Mugsy tooken down by The Timber Tumbler! Scoring another victory for the Dexteras. Match 11: Captain Carpal (SIN) vs. James Montgomery Flag (DEX) To keep up the Dexteras hopes in winning the championships, James has come to the ring once again, and thanks to Bucks and Primo, Captain Carpal has his own pirate crew. James is having trouble with the extra opponents, but his endurance is more powerful than ever and takes out half of the crew. Captain Carpal's first mate, Barnacle Bill, helps by sending many cannonballs at James, and takes him down, but not out, and use the rest of his strenght and takes out the rest of the crew. Bucks and Primo come up with a plan and takes James endurance to the test, many heavy thing fall on James, James tries to endure it, but it is too much to handle and James falls down. Captain Carpal gains another cheated victory for The Sinistras. Match 12: Planetary Mars(SIN) Vs. Athlete Adam(DEX) Its Time For The Power Play As The Power Players Must Fight Through The Planetaries!Round 1 Starts With Adam Racing Side To Side With His New Agility And Using The Athletic Armageddon.Round 2 Begins With Comet Throwing Boulders At Adam,But They Miss And Hit Mars.Mars Goes Into A State Of Rage And Pins Adam.He Announces Afterwards,He Is Joining The Dexteras As: Fiery Mars.Shocker! Match 13: Clasher Clay(DEX) Vs. Planetary Pluto(SIN) In Round 1, Clay Starts Of With The Clay Clamper To Almost Crush Pluto Into Submission.But Pluto Escapes And Uses The Pluto Plague To End The Round. In Round 2, Pluto Jumps Into His Rocket And He Drives Off Into The Sky And Comes Down Like A Meteor On Clay. Clay Throws His Baseball Bag At The Cockpit Of The Rocket And It Goes Off Course And Blows Up The Locker Room.Clay Boards The Rocketship, In An Attempt To Find The Hidden Pluto.What He Did Find,Was A Mob Of Planetaries. He Thought It Was The End Until Fiery Mars Shows His Alligence To The Dexteras By Using The Mars Masher To Clear A Way For Clay.Clay Finds Pluto And Pins Him. Match 14: Cyber Primo (SIN) Vs. Athlete Adam(DEX) Champ Cyber Primo is back tonight keeping his irony self. Tonight, he faces off against Athlete Adam. In round 1, Primo is pounding Adam like a basketball. Adam is used to it and uses his Athletic Armageddon, however, it fails due to his last attempt on Fiery Mars. In Round 2, we see the retired PanTher helping Cyber by dropping an anvil on Adam. The Ref looks confused as to why The PanTher helped if he was retire. Adam can't seem to get up. In Round Three, Cyber uses his new final, The Cyber Immortal and goes in for a devastating pin as the ring is currently on fire after Cyber lit it with a match before he did his move. Match 15: Fiery Mars(DEX) Vs. Cyber Primo(SIN) Adam Is Knocked Out Of The Compitition,Meaning Mars Has A Chance To Prove His Alligence To The Dexteras.Round 1 Begins With A Fury Of Punches From Cyber And Bucks And Comet Use Traps To Beat Up The Traitor.In The 2nd Round,Mars Gets Caught In A Trap,Then The Cyber Immortal Hits Him Hard.In The Last Round,Mars Uses His New Move, The Mega Meteor To Bury Primo Into The Ground.He Then Uses Another New Move, The Heat Heckbringer To Disinigrate The Ring And Score One Aazing Victory! Match 16: Bee Boy (SIN) vs. Pete Hipmaster (DEX) The former champion Pete Hipmaster is back to claim another title, and is facing another dancer in the TWF, Bee Boy. Both come hard with many dance moves, but only one can come out as the best dancer in the TWF. Pete uses The Tornado Hip-Hop, but Bee Boy counters with The Top Rockin Rocker, the two moves collide and both wrestlers hit the ropes. Pete uses some hip-hop move to take down Bee Boy, but he counters with some b-boy moves. Pete decideds to end it with Midnight Prom, but before he could complete it, Bee Boy uses Breakdance Party to stop the move and use The Windmils of Doom plus Flares of Fury, Pete is hurt badly, and Bee Boy pins him. Proving that b-boys take down hip-hop dancers in the TWF. Match 17: Jean the Lumberjack (DEX) vs. The Visitor (SIN) The Dextera lumberjack Jean is ready to take on The Visitor. The Visitor could get to Jean with his lasers thnaks to The Cabin Coral. Jean then uses his axe to cut down some trees on The Visitor, but he keeps on teleporting away from harm. The Visitor uses his deadly space laser, but Jean barely escapes with The Cabin Coral, but after getting out of the cabin, The Visitor is gone! As Jean is looking for The Visitor, The Visitor is high up in the spotlights invisible, but thanks to the hole in the roof, the power of the full moon transforms a near by Weredog into a dog(again), Weredog follows The Visitors scent of bacon and finds him, The Visitor flees from him and falls down to the ring, were Jean pins him. Match 18: Fiery Mars(DEX) Vs. Planetary Ares(SIN) Boom!One Planetary Vs Another In An Epic Match Of Loyalty To Mars' New Team. Round 1 Starts With Mars,Dodging Ares Attacks,In An Atempt To Drain Her Energy,But Ares Uses Her New Move, the Gain Gaia To Trap Mars In A Tree Trunk.In Round 2, Mars Resists Lighting The Tree On Fire,Because That Would Be An Evil Thing To Do.Insted,He Uses The Heat Heckbringer OUTSIDE The Tree Trunk And It Hits Ares,Setting Mars Free From Her Spell.In The Final Round,Ares Uses The Gaia Forest Move And Mars Is Getting Thrown Around By The Trees.He Eventually Pulls Together And Defeats Ares.At The End, Ares Decides To Join Mars On The Good Side.Slowly,The Planetaries Are Breaking Apart.What Will Happen At The End Of The Season?! D: Match 19: Gaia Ares And Fiery Mars(DEX) Vs Senator Skull And Mecha Man(SIN) Former Planetaries Are Squaring Off Against The Sinistera Ellites, Mecha And Senator Skull.Round 1 Ends Quickly With Comet Blue Activating The Thumb Liquidator 3000 In An Attempt To Destroy The 2, But Ares Used Gaia Forest To Block It.Round 2 Starts With The Heated heckbringer Melting Mecha Man(lolz) And Skull Getting Trapped In Gain Gaia And Losing. Match 20: Chef Kodabo And Pierre Brulee(DEX) Vs. Mecha Man And Chef Sone(SIN) Kodabo Is In A Real Pickle When He Picks A Fight With Chef Sone YET AGAIN!The Contest Will Be Like Last Season, Exept Pierre And Mecha Are Supposed To Sabatoge The Others Food.Round 1 Starts With Mecha Man Hacking Into Chef's Steamer, Making It Blow Up.Its Enough For The Angry Chef To Leave The Kitchen And Rip Mecha Mans Arms Off!Round 2 Begins With Pierre Stuffing Chef Sones Turkey With Dynamite,Blowing Away The Competition.Chef Sone Uses His Amazing Agility To Fix His Kitchen Again,But He Runs Out Of Time And Kodabo Takes The Winning Circle! Match 21: Freakshow (SIN) vs. Mahi Mahi Mindy (DEX) Freakshow fights down and dirty from the swamp while Mindy fights from the deep blue, so this going to be intense. Freakshow unleashes a swarm of slime, trapping Mindy in her tracks. With some help of her fierce and fishy friends, Mahi Mahi Mindy takes the lead. Freakshow then decides to end it with The Regurgitator, but before he could finish, Mindy has her whale friends spray him with gallons of water. Freakshow is cleaned very good, but Primo comes in and gives Freakshow his filth back, and Freakshow pins Mindy with The Toxic Terror. Match 22: Fiery Mars(DEX) Vs. Planetary Saturn(SIN) Fiery,Planetary,Evil,Good. Round 1 Starts With Fiery Using The Heated HeckBringer Faultering Saturn And Winning Round 1. In Round 2, Saturn Uses The Saturn Slammer,But Misses And Falls Victim To The Mega Meteor.Round 3 Begins With Saturn Using His Last Move, The Saturn Saucer,Only To Miss,And Fall Victim To Mars' New Move, The Heat Is On! To Win The Match! Match 23: Eros (DEX) vs N Fuego (SIN) The adult star Eros fights against fuego in a battle of who is the hottest. Round 1 gives Eros time to whip fuego with a wet towel and round 2 wasn't so nice to Eros. In round 3 eros slammed fuego then sat on his chest for the pin with the move he calls the release. Match 24: The Half breeds (Chika and Shamira) (DEX) vs Bucks Gazillion and Steve (SIN) A debuing team fights for the first time as the Cat and Dog of The Half breeds the ones named Chika and Shamira go against Bucks Gazillion and Steve. Round one begins and the Gazillions isolate Shamira from her partner always keeping her away from the tag. This causes Tokala to come down to the ring carrying brass knuckles, then helps Chika distract Bucks and Steve while sliding the weapon to Shamira. In Round two The Gazillions attack Shamira again but randomly she hits two knock out blows to Bucks and Steve. She tries to run to Chika who is begging to go in but slips over Steve and lands face first on the ground. Tokala tries to interfere again but is banned from ringside by the ref. Hippie sneaks down to the ring looking for revenge against the Gazillions for burning that Oak sapling from a while ago. She hands her bat to Chika then hides. Chika gets an idea and uses her long tail to reach out and when Shamira uses her tail to touch Chika's tail the ref counts it as a tag. Shamira distracts the referee long enough for Chika to hit Bucks with a bat. While Chika hits the cat's cradle and pins bucks. Steve comes in to attack Chika from behind but Charity throw's Eros' towel to Shamira. Shamira uses the towel to whip Steve and Chika climbs to the top rope to hit the curse of the cat for the win. Proving that the Half Breeds aren't to be toyed with. Match 24: Bee Boy (SIN) vs. Vini Vidi Victory (DEX) Bee Boy is ready to take on The Dexteras powerhouse Vini Vidi Victory in this epic match-up. Since he can not risk having another Sinistras lose, Cyber Primo is pulling traps and tricks left and right to help out Bee Boy, but Bee Boy didn't feel the same way. Vini started throwing punches left and right to send Bee Boy to the ropes. Bee Boy then uses The Windmills of Doom to take down Vini and come back in the match. Cyper then release one more trap to take out Vini, Vini use The Vini Vidi Vada Voom to win this match, but the trap wouldn't let him and Bee Boy won the match, but he didn't feel happy about it, he got irratated of Cyber Primo trying to help him and quit The Sinistras. He also found the light of being a good guy and moved to The Dexteras from now on. Match 25: Chika (DEX) vs The Big Time (SIN) The Neko Named Chika makes her singles debut against The Big time, but with every wrestler banned from ringside Chika might have a disadvantage. In round one The Big Time starts pounding her down. Then Chika reaches up and claws him in the eyes. Round two and time hasn't recovered Chika starts running around him and keeps kicking him. Then in round 3 Chika claws him in the eyes and hits the cats cradle to pin him causing the half breeds to continue to be a commanding force. Match 26: Mini Man(DEX) Vs. Lord Shadow(SIN) Mini Man Is Having A Thumble Of The Ages Against Lord Shadow. Round 1 Begins With Primo Metal Throwing Traps At Mini Man, But He Manages To Dodge Them All And He Unleashes The Shooting Star On Primo,Knocking Him Out, But Giving Lord Shadow Enough Time To Take The Round. In Round 2, Bucks Appears From Above With Steve, And They Drop Bags Of Money On Mini Man. That Wasnt Enough To Break His Spirit Though, And He Unleashed The Devistating Shooting Star Upon Lord Shadow,Winning The Match,And Advancing To The Finals! Match 27: Charity Angel (DEX) vs Big Bad Billy Goatetski (SIN) Charity Angel is back! The young charity loving child returns against the older person billy goateski. Round one starts with Billy knocking Charity down and stomping her. Round two is almost the same thing but Charity manages to punch Billy knocking him down. She starts stomping on him until the bell rings for Round three. It is mainly a back and forth punching battle which ends when Charity grabs a pot of scalding hot coffee and throws it on his face. She finishes the match off with her new moved called Give or die. Match 28: Mini Man(DEX) Vs. The Juggernaught(SIN) Its The Juggernaughts Last Match Before Retirement,And Comet Blue Wants To Take As Much As He Can Out Of It. Round Starts With Mini Man's Blows Not Hurting The Juggernaught, And Comet Firing A Torpedo At Mini Man,But He Dodges. Round 2 Starts With Primo,Bucks And Comet Jumping Into The Ring,While Steve Ties Up The Ref. Mini Man Fends Off Bucks And Comet Blue, But Primo Proves To Be Too Much.The Juggernaught Was About To Defeat Mini Man,But Fiery Mars Uses The Heating Heckbringer From The Sidelines To Help Mini Man Win. Match 29: Mini Man(DEX) Vs. Planetary M-Skull(SIN) Its Win Or Lose, When A Modest Dextera Favorite Squares Down Against Another Planetary. Round 1 Begins With Skull Getting Smashed, And Yelled At By Comet Blue. Round 2 Starts With Comet Handing Skull A Stick Of Dynamite, But Someone Super-Glued It And It Stuck To Skull's Hand, Blowing Away His Win. Skull Decides To Quit The Planetaries, Yet He Is Debating Over Staying In The Sinisteras.